Intertwined with the Aloof Cloud
by tetrodoxysizer
Summary: Lunette is a 23 year old girl with a very stubborn attitude. She is a candidate to be the heir of the Rusello Familgia, one of the Vongola's allies and she's in danger. She now has to stay at the Vongola HQ can one cloud guardian tame her?
1. Prologue

**Intertwined with the Aloof Cloud**

**Author's Notes: **Ciao everyone, I am Mikkuni and this is my first attempt of writing a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic. Please excuse me, for my lack of experience. I'm trying my best this time but the thing is I don't know what best means in my horrible mind so I'm sorry in advance if it sucked. I always wonder why I'm too harsh to myself...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Akira Amano owns it, because if I did, the so called character named M.M wouldn't exist because I consider her an eyesore. Anyways, I only own my OCs.

**Rated: **T ( PG-13 I guess)

**Warning:** Swears and such, Violence and Results of hyperness because of candies and lollies :D

**Prologue**

A young woman with a very dark brunette hair walked upon the streets of a town in Sicily. She stopped and smiled at the sight of the beautiful sky. She loved the sky especially during dawn where the sky is enveloped by clouds and a tinge of orange.

The young woman continued her walk and stopped in front of a bakery and went inside.

"Mama, I'm home!" the girl walked up to an old lady around her late forties.

"Welcome back dear, do you mind helping with the dishes" She smiled.

"Alright," she grinned and joined her mother in the kitchen.

They both were washing the dishes and talking to each other while doing it.

"So Lunette dear your turning 23 soon but you still act and dress like a boy," Lunette's mother commented.

"Mmmh…" was her reply.

"What's with that mmmmmhh you should be more feminine," Her mother imitated her voice.

The young woman just stared and her mind went into deep thought while her mother imitated her and continued her ramblings about femininity, when her mother got particularly interested to bother her with her outer appearance made her feel irritated a bit.

"I don't want to wear dresses and you know that very well mother," she twitched.

"I know, I know, but still at least act like a girl dear," she smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Fine," She sighed.

They finished their conversation and walked up the stairs to her room. She lay on her bed and stared on the mirror on the wall beside her bed.

"Do I really look like a boy?" She messed up her short hair and twitched.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Lunette dear may I come in?"

"Yeah,"

Her mother opened the door. "Do you mind bringing this book for Lucio, the old man at the library?

"Yes mother," She answered and grabbed her cap from the table beside her bed.

"Thank you dear," She said and left the book on the side of her bed.

Lunette grabbed the book and stared at the crest in front of it, it was a red griffin and two pistols around gold curvy Victorian marks. The book had a lock on it.

"It's quite beautiful…" she closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. She grabbed her bag and placed the book inside her bag, after that she went downstairs and left the house.

She walked down the dark alley, to a shortcut to the library. She knew that during nights the town is very dangerous because of the mafia. She sighed and continued her walk to the next street but someone hit her that let her fall to the ground. A young boy around his teenage years with cobalt blue eyes and light green hair stared at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped at him and his brows creased a bit, he was about to retort back but a group of men came.

"Vongola boy you're surrounded, give up" A man yelled holding a gun and pointing straight at him.

The boy just stared like it was nothing to him and Lunette's jaw dropped.

'What the hell is wrong with this moron,' she thought and she squatted and tried to sneak pass the dangerous men but alas she miserably failed a bald man with a black shades grabbed her by her collar.

"Look what we have here, a lost scared puppy" he announced.

"Shut up bald asshole and put me down," She shouted and kicked the guy on his groin and the bald man dropped Lunette

"Why you little bastard!" another guy said and advanced towards Lunette and was about to punch her. She closed her eyes but nothing came. Lampo grabbed the guy's arm and punched him.

"Mahh…mahh you shouldn't harm the jerk, he didn't do anything he just defended himself from the ugly baldy over there," he pointed at said baldy and grinned.

Lunette twitched when she heard 'he' and 'jerk' on the boy's statement.

"I'll kill you, you arrogant bastard!" The man screeched

Lampo sighed. He grabbed his horns and he put it on. A green flame lit upon the ring he was wearing.

"Corna Fulmine…" he murmured and an intense outburst of green lightning hit his targets and they all fell on the hard ground. Lunette was shocked, 'This boy is dangerous. He's so strong, and he might be from the mafia' She grew a sweat on her cheek.

"Hey jerk bystander," He called out. Lunette blinked.

"Are you referring to me as a jerk, what did I ever do to you punk?" She shouted.

The boy covered his ears and sighed. "You just provoked them to hurt you when you said asshole to the bald man you moron and you can't even defend yourself especially when you're a boy, that's a shame I had to do all the work,"

Lunette gritted her teeth and bit her lip. "You're…such a jerk!" She screeched.

"Itai...you're so loud," Lampo crouched and covered his ears.

"I'm not a boy alright, I'm a girl," Lunette said.

"Are you homosexual then?" Lampo asked.

"You…you piss me off. Tch, why do I even bother?" Lunette grew a vain and sighed.

"I'm not letting you go off anywhere now that you saw what I just did" he replied and kicked the man he just attacked.

"Your dangerous, leave me alone," she walked off but the boy followed her.

"Hey I said I'm not letting you go, you have to come with me!" He called out.

"Whatever mafia boy, I'm not listening to anything you say," Lunette shouted back.

Lampo sighed. 'Alaude will definitely kill me….'

Lunette continued walking and climbed up a wall and jumped to the ground.

"You know for a girl, you have some skills," Lampo commented with one of his eyes closed.

Lunette ignored the comment. "Where are you off to anyways?" Lampo asked.

"That's none of your buiseness, but to make it simple getting away from you," With a monotone voice.

'This girl's hopeless, but I need her to come with me for she is a witness or else Alaude will…' Lampo paled.

"Finally," Lunette wiped the sweat on her forehead and Lampo blinked.

'The library that's where me and Alaude will meet later this evening…to get a package from the Rusello Familgia' Lampo thought and glanced at the girl beside him.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" Lunette asked with disgust.

"Why here at the library?" He asked.

"As I said it's none of your buiseness but if you're so curious I'm bringing a book back," she replied and shrugged.

"But why this late at night?" Lampo asked.

"Would you stop asking me questions and leave me alone," Lunette glared at the boy and walked at the steps to the library. Lampo nodded but still continued following her. Lunette sighed and knocked on the door.

"Grandpa Lucio, Grandpa Lucio," She called out and continued knocking on the door. The door opened and an old man with glasses and grey hair stood in front of it.

"Ahh…Lunette what are you doing here this late at night?" Lucio asked and eyed the boy beside her.

"I'm here to give this book, that mama wants me to hand over to you," she replied and opened her bag and got a red book from her bag. She handed it over and Lampo glanced at the book's crest. 'Why do I feel like I've seen that before?' he thought.

"You're from the Vongola Familgia aren't you?" the old man sporadically announced. Lunette blinked.

"That's the second time I've heard people referring to this jerk as Vongola," Lunette commented.

"Hey that was uncalled for … but yes I am from the Vongola" Lampo said to both.

"I see…come in both of you…" Lucio wore a grim expression.

Lunette was speechless this is the first time he saw Lucio so serious. They both went inside and Lucio opened a lamp. Lunette and Lampo sat on a table.

"I am Lucio from the Rusello Familgia my dear boy," he said and sat on a chair beside Lunette.

"You mean you're the man… that was supposed to talk to us?" Lampo asked shocked.

"Yes and judging by your appearance you're the Lightning Guardian of the Vongola Familgia?" Lucio closed his eyes and Lampo nodded.

"Me and another guardian were supposed to meet you here but why did you bring her in here she's not part of the mafia? Lampo asked.

"She just doesn't know it yet…" Lucio said and faced down.

"What do you mean grandpa," Lunette's eyes grew and stood up.

"Lunette your part of the Rusello Familgia…this book was given by your father to your mother right now," Lucio said.

Lampo eyed the Lunette. "So this is the girl that Alaude-san has to guard?" Lampo asked.

Lucio nodded "Alaude, he is the Cloud Guardian isn't he?"

"Yeah," Lampo grinned and glanced at Lunette, he doesn't have to worry to look for the heir now.

Then a knock on the door was heard. "That would be him right now," Lampo added.

"I'll get that." Lucio stood up and went to the door.

"So you're the Rusello Familgia's heir, I didn't expect that," Lampo said and closed his eyes.

"First of all I don't know what you're talking about and I definitely don't want to be affiliated with you at all, Jerk!" Lunette glared.

"Lampo…" a new voice was heard.

Lunette glanced at the new person he had a dark blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Lampo paled. "Alaude-san, you're here,"

Alaude stared at Lunette. "Is she the woman?" Alaude asked Lucio.

"Yes her name is Lunette," Lucio replied.

'This man is scary,' Lunette thought and was stunned.

"Woman your coming with us," he said with an indifferent voice.

"What do you mean I'm coming with you? I don't even know you people," she pointed out.

"Lunette you have to go with them, I'll just tell Miranda that you're with them already," Lucio stated.

"You're in danger, your real aunt is after you, you have to go with us," Lampo said.

"What do you mean, I don't have relatives…"Lunette said with a confused tone.

Lucio and Lampo sighed. 'So stubborn, I wonder what Alaude-san will do' Lampo glanced at the man beside him.

Alaude gripped Lunette's hand tightly and led her to the door.

"Hey what are you doing? I'm not coming with you," she shouted.

Alaude ignored her and called out to Lampo. "Get the book, were leaving,"

"Thank you," Lucio said and handed over the book to Lampo.

"We'll take care of her until the problems of the Rusello Familgia are solved," Lampo sighed and walked out of the library. His jaw dropped at the scene before him, the woman Lunette was tied up and was carried over Alaude's shoulders.

"Y…o…u mphh!" she tried talking but only gibberish words came out. Lampo sighed once again. Alaude threw the girl inside the car and went inside as well. Lampo followed and sat.

'This is going to be such a pain,' he thought and smiled weakly.

Continuation:

Hey guys please rate and review, thanks a lot :3

Sorry if any character is OOC, I'll try to improve it.

I love you all LOL :D


	2. The Pigheaded Heir

**Intertwined with the Aloof Cloud**

**Author's Notes: **Ciao everyone, I am Mikkuni and this is my first attempt of writing a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic. Please excuse me, for my lack of experience. I'm trying my best this time but the thing is I don't know what best means in my horrible mind so I'm sorry in advance if it sucked. I always wonder why I'm too harsh to myself...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Akira Amano owns it, because if I did, the so called character named M.M wouldn't exist because I consider her an eyesore. Anyways, I only own my OCs.

**Rated: **T (PG-13 I guess)

**Warning:** Swears and such, Violence and Results of hyperness because of candies and lollies. :D

* * *

**The Pigheaded Heir**

"Listen we are not going…" Lampo said but was interrupted with a head butt from the occupant of the seat beside him.

"You mphh…" The woman beside him tried to say, that was now struggling to free herself from tight ropes.

"Alaude-san shouldn't we take off the ropes?" Lampo whined and Alaude glared.

Alaude hates many things and one of those things is annoying people. The Rusello Heir is a great epitome of those annoying people.

Lampo just sweat dropped at his fellow guardian reaction but he didn't expect him to take off the cloth that was preventing the Rusello heir to talk and bad mouth them both.

"You bastards, do you know that kidnapping is illegal!" She shouted.

Lampo covered his ears. "Loud as ever I see…"

Alaude had a stoic face unaffected by the woman's loud voice beside him and closed both of his eyes.

Lampo eyed Alaude and was awed that the noise that the woman was making was nothing to him. Not…

Alaude was frustrated, he wants to murder and torture this annoying pigheaded woman beside him but he can do that later. Patience is a virtue after all.

"Technically were not kidnapping you, you were given to us willingly by your familgia," Lampo pointed out and poked the woman's forehead.

"Still it is considered kidnapping in my point of view for I am not willing to come with you, moron," the woman said with a pissed tone.

"Whatever you say Miss Lunette and for your info this is the mafia world so we can do anything _illegal,"_ Lampo stressed the word illegal and grinned.

Lunette bowed down her head. "Mafia…" Lunette murmured and Alaude glanced at her.

_Lunette your part of the Rusello Familgia_

_She just doesn't know…it yet_

'Those words that grandpa said…are all lies, it can't be true…they're mistaken I can't be part of the mafia…' Lunette wore a grim expression but was covered by her fringe.

"Hey Miss Lunette, you became quiet...can I ask you a few questions?" Lampo asked.

"Never mind, I shouldn't be thinking of this right now…"Lunette talked to herself.

"What?" Lampo said with a confused tone.

"Oh…were you asking me something?" Lunette asked now aware of Lampo's remark.

Lampo grew a vein. "You're an ignorant bitch, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Thanks for mocking me jerk but for your info I was just deep in thought so I failed to hear what you just said," Lunette remarked.

Lampo twitched but then sighed.

"You're an orphan" Alaude sporadically stated and stared at Lunette waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah but why do you care?" Lunette muttered.

Lampo joined the conversation. "Aren't you curious why we know?" He asked and closed one of his eyes.

"As expected from an idiot like you, off course I'm not curious. Why would I be? After all, like you said you guys are from the mafia, so you guys should definitely know these kinds of stuffs…"Lunette stated.

"I am not an idiot you arrogant retard," Lampo retorted.

"Why you, brat!" Lunette shouted.

"You started it," Lampo said with a monotone voice.

"Would you stop arguing, the both of you…" There were murderous vibes coming from Alaude.

Lampo gulped while Lunette sweat dropped.

"Yeah," they both said.

"I was asked to take responsibility after you," Alaude said with a stoic face.

"What Alaude-san is trying to say is that you'll be staying at his headquarters under the Vongola Primo's orders Giotto, our boss," Lampo said.

"Giotto you say? Do I have to meet him or something?" Lunette asked.

"Apparently so, you have to, you're his responsibility as well," Lampo answered.

"Oh…" Lunette murmured.

"Anyways, were going to the Vongola HQ first then your off to Alaude-san's place," Lampo stated and untied Lunette.

Alaude remained quiet, indifferent to his surroundings.

"You calmed down so I think it was safe to take off the rope," Lampo smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks I guess," Lunette muttered.

"But I must say, you have an attitude problem," Lampo pointed out.

"Look who's talking…" Lunette glared and Lampo was about to make a comeback but was glared by Alaude and he knows very well that Alaude is to be feared for he is a sadist demon.

'I'll ignore that, ignore that, I'll ignore that just don't kill me Alaude-san!" Lampo repeated in his mind and eyed Alaude with merciful tears and that ended Lunette and Lampo's conversation and now they are travelling to the Vongola HQ.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Vongola HQ**

A red haired man around his early twenties walked inside a room where a young blonde man was signing papers and was covered by stacks or even mountains of paper works.

"Giotto, did you summon me?" the red head asked.

The young man named Giotto placed down his pen and looked at the other occupant of the room.

"G, yes I did…I was wondering if you could talk to the two for me and welcome our guest because I might be late to greet them," Giotto replied and smiled.

"Do you mean the Rusello Heir?" G asked.

"Yes, Alaude and Lampo would be here soon, so would you?" Giotto looked up at G with determined eyes.

"I…you know that I don't like those two…,"

Giotto continued what he was doing because he wouldn't take no for an answer after all he has mountains of paper work to finish.

G sighed. "Fine…"

"Thank you G," Giotto grinned and grabbed his pen to continue working on his papers.

"Well then if that's it I'm leaving," G said and Giotto nodded.

G went out and closed the door. He held the knob with his left arm and massaged his forehead with the other. He sighed once again.

* * *

**Back at the Car with the trio, Alaude, Lampo and Lunette**

Lampo and Lunette both fell asleep and Lunette's head fell on Alaude shoulder. Alaude remained quiet and ignored the woman's action beside him.

"Mo…ther…" He heard her murmur. Alaude glanced at her and smiled faintly that it can be seen clearly.

A few hours later from travelling, the top of the Vongola's mansion can already be seen from afar. Meaning to say they are almost there.

The car stopped in front of a large mansion with a flag on the top with the crest of the Vongola.

"Lampo were here," Alaude said and opened the door at the left side of the car. He went outside.

"Huh…5 more minutes…"He murmured.

Lunette slowly opened her eyes and glanced outside the car. She saw Alaude heading to the door. "So were finally here…" She whispered.

An old lady opened the door. "Master Alaude, Welcome back" she greeted. Alaude stared at the old woman with no greeting at all. He just stood there and nodded to confirm his presence. The old lady went to the side and let Alaude to come in.

"So you're back…" A voice muttered. Alaude glanced at the new person. The person had red hair and a tattoo on his right cheek. Alaude nodded and the man twitched.

'Alaude you really piss me off," The man thought and just sighed to remain his cool but it wasn't that long til he really got pissed.

"Hey jerk, I think we're here already," Lunette shook the sleeping boy beside him.

"Five more minutes..."Lampo whined and Lunette twitched rapidly. That is the 20th time that he repeated and repeated that when she tried to wake him up.

Lunette snapped and slapped Lampo's head. "Wake up you lazy punk!"She shouted.

"Itaiii…"Lampo woke up and crouched on his seat to take cover from the murderous vibes coming from the woman beside him.

"I said we're here!" Lunette repeated and Lampo opened his eyes.

"But I'm still sleepy…" Lampo yawned and Lunette grew a vein. she kicked Lampo out of the car and Lampo fell on the ground.

"You're a crazy woman!" Lampo whined and little tears came from his eyes.

"I'm proud to be one," Lunette smirked and went out of the car.

Lampo glared and pouted at the woman childishly. He stood up and dusted of the dirt on him. Lunette acknowledged the glare that Lampo was giving her.

"Pfft…that was a bit cute," Lunette grinned and messed up Lampo's hair.

"Are you flirting with me?" Lampo smirked and closed one of his eyes.

"Don't be too full of yourself, your still an asshole for kidnapping me," Lunette waved and walked towards the door.

"Hey! I'm not an asshole, bitch!"Lampo called out and followed her.

They both went inside and sweat dropped at the scene before them. A man with red hair was held back by a young man with an oriental outfit from trying to strangle Alaude. He was also swearing and swearing while Alaude was staring off to space to ignore his surroundings.

The oriental man acknowledged Lampo while trying to stop the red head. "Oh Lampo-kun Welcome back!"

"Good evening or is it morning already?"Lampo greeted and was into deep thought due to the time.

The oriental man eyed Lunette and smiled at her. "You must be the heir of the Rusello Familgia; my name is Asari Ugetsu, nice to meet you,"

Lunette gave an 'O' sound. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

The red head heard the new voice and he maked his way out of Asari's grasp.

"You're the woman that Alaude has to take care of," The man stated.

Lunette shrugged and Lampo sighed. "She doesn't really know that she was the heir, G-san,"

G stared at the girl and Lunette stared at his tattoo. Asari coughed to break the weird moment between them. "So what might be your name?" Asari asked.

Lunette took of her cap "My name is Lunette Mancino," She replied.

"Lunette, What a beautiful name" He smiled.

"That sounds weird, he sounded like a very old man," Lampo whispered to Lunette's ear.

"Mmhh…pedo kind" Lunette whispered back and nodded. Asari just laughed.

"You do know that they're badmouthing you behind your back Asari," G stated.

"Really?" He asked innocently.

"Idiot," G muttered and sighed.

"If I may ask where he is?" Alaude said faintly.

"Oh, do you mean Giotto?" Asari asked.

"He's in his office…"G stated.

"Can we go there?" Lampo asked and grabbed Lunette's hand. Lunette glared at Lampo.

"I guess so…"Asari answered and smiled.

"You don't have to, I'm here…" A new voice said. Lunette looked up the stairs where the voice was coming from.

She saw a young man with golden blonde hair and hazel eyes smiling at them.

"Primo," Lampo grinned and the young man went down the stairs.

'For a boss, he's quite young, why would my familgia trust these people?' Lunette asked herself.

He smiled pleasantly. "Welcome to the Vongola Familgia, Rusello Familgia's heir, I am the Vongola Primo, Giotto." He said.

"Nice to meet you my name is Lunette," Lunette smiled faintly.

Behind a large pillar there was a shadow figure. "So this is the other heir that the Rusello Familgia was trying to hide,"

To be continued…

* * *

Continuation

Hey guys this is the 1st chapter for 'Intertwined with the Aloof Cloud'.

I hope you like it! : D

Sorry if the characters are OOC, I'll improve it.

Knuckle would be on the next chapter so wait for the next chapter with your dying will and hunt me to the extreme if I don't update.

Thanks for the two people who reviewed.

Please Rate and Review. Thanks everyone. Ciao!

I'm so lame. (Gokudera: I'm glad you know that!) LOL


End file.
